


The Start Of It All

by DemLunzel



Series: The True Villains [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: There were reasons for everything
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous
Series: The True Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804369
Kudos: 9





	The Start Of It All

To set anything straight, Black Hat was *not* one to care for other beings

It was clear to most everyone who’s encountered him that he wasn’t human.  
Of course that lead to several theories among humans over the centuries, perhaps eons

Honestly he found joy in toying with them through all those theories. Watching their minds scrambling for some other explanation, the fear that tore into their faces. It was absolutely satisfying to him

By far his favorite was when nuns and priests deemed him to be a demon, acting as if they had power over him

Honestly the first time it happened he couldn’t hold back his maniacal laughter

Others assumed he was a supernatural creature of some sort, an eldritch, or even a hybrid

Darkness incarnate was far from any of those things. At the very least, he could be referred to as an eldritch. Even if he wasn’t one. He scoffed at the fact that these creatures seemingly wouldnt be able to believe the complexity of his existence

Nor the fact that he found it entirely boring. To have been there since the beginning of time was to see literally everything. His omnipresence didnt help either

Watching his darkness shape the light though, was something that sparked his interest. Though by now the multiverses had solidified, and he had no reason to keep changing them

Unless he decided this existence had truly bored him. But he wasn’t there yet. Not to the point of starting a new game

Slithering among the shadows Black Hat had easily recognized the scene of a crash. A rather violent one at that

A supposed hero stood within the flames, police officers behind him.

He didnt bother to try and take a closer look to see that there was a dead animal that was picked up from the ground, a canine most likely. Cradling it was a girl, 19 from what Black Hat gathered

He found himself intrigued by the situation, remaining in the shadows nearby as he watched. It was always amusing to see just how stupid humans could get

The animal’s corpse was forcefully ripped from the girl’s arms, and she let out a scream of pure desperation

Black Hat’s lips curled up at the sound, thoroughly enjoying this

The superhero approached her, his muscular build enhanced by the flames surrounding him  
“You are going to be held accountable”  
The words were flat and harsh, and yet there was a hint of enjoyment.  
This *hero* was enjoying this

“I’m trying to tell you....” The girl spoke slowly, frustration growing, “I’ve been doing everything I could, they were hurting me and you didnt do shit!”

Pressure was suddenly on her chest, the superhero nearly breaking her ribs  
“You’re a very persistent liar, Miss Marianne”  
He knew she had a lot of fight in her, “And it seems I’ll have to handicap you before I take you into an asylum where you belong”

He applied more pressure

Black Hat expected the girl to plead for her life, grasping at straws just to live

Instead, her gaze looked tired, yet every bit as enraged and disappointed as a human could be  
She didn’t seem to fear her fate, nor did she fear the man standing in front of her

The spark in her eyes was enough for Black Hat to know she saw them for what they truly were

Like he did

For one to be so close to death, and yet still be the one more alive than ever, rendered him speechless

This one was far more intriguing than anything else he’s seen, and considering his experiences, that was saying quite a bit

Before anyone even blinked, the sound of a sharp object piercing through flesh interrupted them

The superhero fell limp, and the black object retreated back to its host

Officers began to turn to see the cause, but before they even caught a glimpse their bodies were being torn apart

Marianne tried to stand, grabbing the corpse of her pet. She wasn’t going to leave it to cease like the others

Several of her ribs were bruised and she only made it so far, grabbing some police equipment to give herself more of an advantage

Her expression hardened as she saw the murders before her, the light both from the superhero’s and officers’ eyes seemed to dim before they let out their last breath. Just like all other creatures

Black Hat’s gaze fell onto her for a split second, yet that flame never left her own eyes. Even if it was rendered to a mere ember. Yet as of now she hadn’t even faltered

So intriguing

By then the fire had nearly surrounded Marianne and she stumbled, the pain in her chest only growing. The smoke didn’t exactly help her

Falling unconscious, her head hit the remains of the of the wrecked car.

—

“A-are you sure, sir?” Doctor looked down at the body that his boss had so casually brought into the lab, “There’s plenty of cultists who’ve been training a lifetime to serve you....she doesn’t exactly seem fit for the job-“

Black Hat’s sharp glare went right through him, “Do whatever you need to in order to insure this cretin is capable of battle”  
She was useful to him. Not to mention a creature he was dead set on figuring out 

That spark he saw didnt just come from anyone

Flug sighed, knowing that there would certainly be side effects. There was nothing he could do to help her amnesia that was caused by the hit. Dna mutation and memory loss definitely did not go well together

When she had woken up in a lab, she had no memory of anything that had happened before the test tube

A condescending scientist stood before her, unphased by her insane grin, “Welcome, Demencia”


End file.
